footballoldcopyfandomcom-20200216-history
Emre Can/import
| image = | fullname = Emre Can | dateofbirth = | cityofbirth = Frankfurt | countryofbirth = Germany | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Midfielder | currentclub = Liverpool | clubnumber = 23 | youthyears = 2000–2006 2006–2009 2009–2011 | youthclubs = SV Blau-Gelb Frankfurt Eintracht Frankfurt Bayern Munich | years = 2011–2013 2012–2013 2013–2014 2014– | clubs = Bayern Munich II Bayern Munich Bayer Leverkusen Liverpool | caps(goals) = 31 (3) 4 (1) 29 (3) 0 (0) | nationalyears = 2009 2009–2010 2010–2011 2012–2013 2013– | nationalteam = Germany U15 Germany U16 Germany U17 Germany U19 Germany U21 | nationalcaps(goals) = 1 (0) 8 (2) 22 (3) 5 (0) 6 (0) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Emre Can (born 12 January 1994) is a German professional footballer who plays for English club Liverpool as a midfielder. Club career Bayern Munich Can had mainly played as a midfielder for Bayern Munich II in the Regionalliga Bayern. He made his debut for Bayern's first team in the 2012 DFL-Supercup and his Bundesliga debut against 1. FC Nürnberg on 13 April 2013. Bayer Leverkusen On 2 August 2013, Can signed a four-year deal with Bayer Leverkusen which included a buy-back clause for Bayern Munich. The move was to ensure Can got first-team football under his belt before ideally being resigned by the Bayern in the future. Karl-Heinz Rummenigge pointed out Bayern's past successes in loaning out young players for purposes of gaining experience such as first team member Toni Kroos had at Leverkusen, captain Philipp Lahm at Stuttgart and full back David Alaba at 1899 Hoffenheim. In his first and only season at Leverkusen, Can netted four goals and notched up four assists, while largely operating in a defensive capacity. Can's performances while at Leverkusen sparked interest from Liverpool, who noted Can's performances in both the Bundesliga and Champions League, the latter in which he made his debut against Manchester United at Old Trafford which ended 4–2 in the favour of the Manchester side. Liverpool On 5 June 2014, it was confirmed by Bayer Leverkusen that Can would join Premier League runners up, Liverpool on 1 July after the Merseyside club activated his £9.75 million (€12 million) release clause. Manager Brendan Rodgers said in a press conference later in the week that Can was an "inspirational young talent". Many football experts have compared him to fellow German midfielders Michael Ballack and Bastian Schweinsteiger, because of his ability to attack and defend in the midfield position. The move was completed on 3 July 2014. International career Youth Can received call-ups for the German U15, U16 and U17 youth football teams. In 2011, Can captained the U17 World Cup campaign and led his team to the semi-finals. During the FIFA U17 World Cup semi-final, Can netted a superb solo goal against Mexico. He received the ball with three markers closing in on him, skipped past one and paced forward before escaping two other opponents and evading the goalkeeper. Germany were defeated 3–2, but the dynamic midfielder also set up his side's opener. Because of his Turkish ancestry Can would also be eligible to play for the Turkey national football team, but he stated he "likes playing for Germany very much, and wants to make it in the DFB". Career statistics Club :''As of 7 July 2014 Honours Club ;Bayern Munich * Bundesliga: 2012–13 * DFB-Pokal: 2012–13 * DFL-Supercup: 2012 * UEFA Champions League: 2012–13 External links * * * * Portrait at spox.com * kicker profile Category:1994 births Category:Players Category:German footballers Category:Germany youth international footballers Category:Germany under-21 international footballers Category:FC Bayern Munich II players Category:FC Bayern Munich players Category:Bayer 04 Leverkusen players Category:Liverpool F.C. players Category:Bundesliga players Category:Association football midfielders